wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This article lists the characters that appear onscreen in Wander Over Yonder. Main characters Wander and Sylvia are the only characters to appear in every episode except for "The Axe", "The Good Bad Guy", "The New Toy", "The Eye on the Skull Ship", "The Rival", and "The Bad Neighbors". Lord Hater has been absent for 22 episodes so far while Peepers has been absent for 28 episodes so far. Wander appeared in "The Gift 2: The Giftening" but did not speak, Sylvia did not speak in "The Brainstorm", and "The Gift 2: The Giftening" as well. Also, Peepers did not speak in "The Void", making Lord Hater, so far, the only main character to speak in all of his appearances. Other major characters The following characters are not quite main characters but have appeared in several episodes often playing large parts, though sometimes appearing only as cameos. Recurring characters Recurring characters have appeared in more than one episode, but not in enough to qualify as one of the other major characters. Minor characters *King Bingleborp (Tom Kenny), the jolly-happy ruler of the Binglebop planet, Binglebopolopolis. *Fleeblebort (Tom Kenny), a green duck-like alien that Wander helped him to arrive and stop the Wedding to declare his love for Marsha. *The Doom Dragons (Fred Tatasciore) are dragons that appear in "The Egg", "The Brainstorm", and "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". *Captain Tim (Fred Tatasciore), the assumed name of a spider-like alien that Wander discovers on an abandoned spaceship and gives to Lord Hater. *Badlands Dan (Clancy Brown), a former bad guy who lives in the planet "Doomstone". (Now called "Congenial Rock") *Papa Doom (Kevin Michael Richardson) is a former evil overlord who lives in the planet "Doomstone". (Now called "Congenial Rock") *Oink (April Winchell) is former fenale biker gang member who lives in the planet "Doomstone". (Now called "Congenial Rock") *Westley (Aziz Ansari), the littlest Watchdog cadet who befriends Wander and Sylvia. *Moose is a muscular Watchdog who first appeared in "The Little Guy" along with Westley, he punched Westley in the face due to his annoying personality. *Beeza (Tara Strong), the leader of the species whose planet keeps getting destroyed by Buster the giant dog. *Princess Demurra (Jennifer Hale), but it turns out that she going to marry Draykor, Starlight tried to kidnap her, but she took care of him and tied him up. *King Draykor (Fred Tatasciore), is the "evil" dragon king who appeared in "The Hero", he seemed mean at first but is actually nice, he is currently married to Princess Demurra. *Garçon is a character who appeared in "The Tourist", he was Sylvia's waiter for whenever she wanted something. *Trudi Traveler (Edie McClurg, is an old humanoid lady who challenged Wander to see who has visited the most planets, in the end, it turns there were clones of her. *Planet Janet (Kari Wahlgren), Janet is a talking planet who tried to keep Wander all for herself, but then at the end, let Wander and Sylvia go and fell in love with a moon named Maurice. *Bob (Tom Kenny) is a Watchdog who first appearanced in "The Brainstorm". *Maurice (René Auberjonois), is a white moon with a mustache who is currently in a relationship with Janet. *Huckleberry Knucklehead (Owen Faust) is a giant alien baby who appeared in "The Toddler", Wander and Sylvia tried to get the kid to it's parents throughout the episode. *Queen Entozoa (Rich Fulcher), is an alien queen who is 1,000 years old was going to give one of the villains her power before she died but turned out to be a purple dragon ghost who takes over people's bodies for 1,000 years, but she got transported into a sandwich and now wants vengeance on Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers. *Teddy and Pete are two Watchdogs that first appeared in "The Gift 2: The Giftening". *Thrax (Fred Tatasciore) is a robotic prisoner from Hater's prison dimension who first appeared in "The Buddies". He was friends with Wander, but didn't like Lord Hater as he was the one who through him down there in the first place, he ended up getting out of the prison dimension along with his other buddies and Hater. *Greg is Watchdog in the "The Funk". * Barry is a Watchdog that first appeared in "The Rider". Unseen Characters Characters that have yet to make an official appearance(NOT INCLUDING CAMEOS). * Count Slugula * The Knight Mare * Iggy Starbeam and The Maltars of Flarn * The Night Mayor Category:Lists Category:Guides Category:Characters